


Brotherly Love

by sycophanta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophanta/pseuds/sycophanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean sleeps with his arm outstretched towards Sam in case he needs something during the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is literately the first Supernatural thing I've written and I know it's short... Sorry.

 

 

   Little Sam had been abruptly awoken by a recurring nightmare he's had for a while. Walking the short distance from his bed to his older brother's, he saw Dean's outstretched hand and tapped it slightly. 

   Finding no response he grasped his wrist and shook it slightly. Dean's eyes sleepily blinked open as he looked over at his younger brother, "Sammy what's wrong?"

   He sighed, "It was the dream again..." He looked away slightly embarrassed that he has to keep going to his brother instead of just going back to sleep. He was ten, he should be over bad dreams by now.

  Dean patted the bed beside him and told Sam to climb in. "You know you gotta grow out of this right? No matter how bad of a nightmare."

  Getting settled in he replied, "Yeah, I know. But you make me feel safe, you're my older brother and I know you can protect me."

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> With this being the first thing I've posted I would gladly accept any criticisms. 
> 
> I mean come on, you can't get better if you don't know what you're doing wrong. Am I right?


End file.
